pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Kei
'''Kei '''is an 18 year old OC created by Laki. He debuts as an Apprentice-in-training of Order of Light Academia who would eventually graduate to a full time Apprentice for the Second Branch. His specializes in sound magic. Overview Kei is a friendly and free spirited young man who likes to move to the beat of his own drum. He has a carefree demeanor which often causes him to act shameless or do things that others may find peculiar, though he never means harm. He is an immigrant from Armeda, the magitech center of the DI world. Because of this he slightly struggled in his new surroundings and had to learn a second language but he would eventually learn how to settle into Denland and quickly makes many friends. In his early attempts at mastering sound magic he blew out his ears and rendered himself deaf, so he began wearing a pair of magitech headphones in order to hear. He believes that touching is the quickest form of communication and in his period of time where he could neither hear nor speak, he relied on touch to communicate with others. Kei frequently shows a lack of respect for personal space and his touchiness is immediately noticeable, often poking, hugging or patting those near him. Kei considers himself to be a love expert and enjoys giving his friends romantic advice or encouraging them to push past their comfort zones. He occasionally displays a wild streak, such as casually drinking a lot at festivals or making questionable references to past flings he's had with partners, female and male. In spite of his oddities he is relatively upbeat and accepts people for their faults, being one of the more easy-going Apprentices. During the later parts of Year 7 Kei contracts lycanthropy and undergoes several changes, including sprouting silver colored ears and a similar colored tail. His strength, appetite and endurance double but he also gains several wolvine urges, his already loose nature further exacerbated. His ears are remarkably sensitive and petting tends to put him in a trance. Powers/Abilities Kei is a sound mage, meaning he attacks with soundwaves, sonic booms and what he calls "bass powered punches". His headphones grant him far better hearing than the average person and when he focuses he could hear a pin drop from a mile away. After contracting lycanthropy his abilities change considerably. He now uses a more savage fighting style, attacking with punches, slams, bites and throws. Kei is also shown to be able to turn into a wolf naturally, with increased speed and sense of smell. He is currently working on being able to attack with sound magic boosted howls and roars. In spite of his great power he is deathly allergic to silver and can easily be distracted or caught off guard. He can grow reckless in a fight or lose himself in anger, so a cunning or wise opponent may be able to beat him with ease. RP History Kei debuts in Year 5 of the timeline in a side RP known as Kiera and Kei. Here he is an excitable 15 year old student of the Academia and comes across a disheveled Kiera, immediately taking her as his friend and showing her to the school. He would appear again in its follow-up in which a head maid of the Academia, Marise, winds up turning on the Order and unravels a dangerous scheme to imprison the Academia. It is through Kei, Headmaster Abel, Kiera and Ilia's help that she is detained. 2 years later Kei would continue his training to become an Apprentice and appear in RPWPBA. In this RP he and fellow student Fontana save Clarissa, Sesu and Lucy from a spectral attack and would eventually invite the trio to the campus in order to become students as well. He, Fontana and Abel would then help rescue the trio when they become stuck in a faulty training simulation. Kei's next appearance is in Division where he, Kiera and Abel have supporting roles. Kei's next major appearance is BDBM Part Two where he and several Academia members were selected for a mission to save Light City and the First Branch from Hine's clutches. Following the success of the mission he would finally be promoted from student to Apprentice, joining the revitalized Second Branch in South Denland. His next chronological appearance would be in Bad Romance Relief Club in which it's revealed that he is friends with Teddy and Esther. The trio spend the episodic RP recounting tales of past romance, including Kei's encounter with the depraved Lust Enchantress Agnes. The next major RP Kei appears in is Mark of the Crusaders, the Second Branch's first major RP. It is in this RP that he contracts lycanthropy while on a mission with Charlotte and Malaysia. Relationships Kiera Kindred One of Kei's first friends in Denland. They have a sibling-like relationship but are forced to separate once Kei inevitably leaves the Academia. Abel Abel and Kei have a positive relationship. He refers to Abel by his name and treats him like a friend rather than a Master, more often than not to Abel's chagrin. Malaysia Kei holds a similarly positive relationship with his second Light Master, although his irresponsible nature and phases can cause her trouble. He sees her as strict but ultimately knows she cares for him. Fontana A friend of Kei's since they were students at the Academia. He greatly enjoys her company and often spends time doing random activities with her. Following BDBM Part 2 it's implied that he may have developed feelings for her and this is confirmed in MoTC. He states that while he's usually an open book and keeps no secrets, he withholds from telling Fontana how he feels since he doesn't want to come on too strong or scare her with his feelings. Cadence Kei sees Cadence as his friend and maintains a teasing and playful demeanor around her. She often hears his thoughts since he thinks very "loudly", though he doesn't pay this much mind and occasionally delights in seeing her reactions to his more risque thoughts. Later on she becomes his confidant in his feelings for Fontana. Charlotte Kei very much likes Charlotte and eventually comes to seek her knowledge on his condition. He can occasionally rub her the wrong way when he dismisses her orders, but they ultimately get along well. Titania Kei strongly looks up to Titania, becoming a bit closer to him over MoTC. He can sometimes become clingy to him. Ivy Kei wishes to befriend Ivy in spite of her critical and fussy attitude towards him. He tries his best to get her to become more relaxed and not take everything so seriously. Archer Kei and Archer get along well, sharing extroverted natures. Kei is occasionally humored by how naïve Archer can be for his age and most of his jokes fly over Archer's head. Teddy Revealed to be a friend of his along with Esther. He often gives Teddy romantic advice and shares stories with him. Gallery IvyKeiNew.jpg|With Ivy. KeiDressShirt.jpg|In his Academia wear. KeiSwap.JPG NewYear2018.jpg|New years with Atlas and Flamber. Trivia *Kei is the first prospective Apprentice introduced in canon, a sign that the Order would eventually broaden its focus to other branches and facets of itself. *Kei's birthday is October 22nd, making him a Libra. *Kei seems to have a bit of a snacking problem, favoring chips and Denlandian fast food. This would only worsen with lycanthropy. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:Male OCs Category:Order of Light OCs Category:Human Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories Category:OCs with powers